The employ employer relationship
by solatia
Summary: It's a Hitsugaya/Karin fic, and it is implied Ichigo/Orihime. Karin went out with her co-workers to celebrate her promotion. What's gonna happen after and what does Toshiro Hitsugaya has to do with it? Characters belong to Tite Kubo. Sorry, not perfect... Story has been revised...


Karin woke up from her slumber having a terrible headache, probably a hang over from all those drinks yesterday.

She went out with her co-workers to celebrate her promotion as the third seat in her department of the company she was working at, which was by the way called Gotei 13 since it had thirteen different departments.

She worked in the tenth department for five years now, even before finishing college, and she loved her job.

She was very good at it too, considering she was only twenty three and she already had the third seat of a department.

* * *

><p>Her boss was named Hitsugaya Toshiro.<p>

He was only two years older than her, yet he already was one of the thirteen bosses. It was clear to anyone who saw him though that he had and held his job with his own strength.

He was cold and professional all the time, but without a doubt gorgeous. He was one of the most wanted men in all of the company.

He had snow white hair, tanned skin and piercing teal eyes.

His gaze alone could turn every woman who wasn't related to him into jelly except his secretary.

Her name was Rangiku Matsumoto, and she was the only woman together with his step-sister Hinamori Momo in this company that could look him in the eyes and stay standing even if he **was** glaring at them, which by the way he did a lot.

She had strawberry blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, but the most peculiar thing about her were her huge breasts. They were enormous… but, apparently he wasn't into them.

Hitsugaya Toshiro saw everyone the same.

From tomorrow onwards she was gonna work exactly under him and Matsumoto. She couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>Anyway, as she woke up, she brought her hand upwards to touch her head.<p>

She couldn't remember her pillow having that much muscle, or any muscle at all for that matter, but now it was not the time to think about that. She needed a couple of painkillers and fast.

So… as expected, she made the move to get out of bed while still holding her head when she was brought back down by two strong arms that had a firm hold of her waist.

That brought her to become fully awake as it clicked to her that they were much too many arms on her.

When she looked down though, she was shocked the most as she gasped and jerked back out of her captor's arms while bringing as many covers from the bed to cover her nude body, that she just now noticed she had by the way, as possible.

* * *

><p>She stood, carefully looking at the now slowly waking man whose chest she used as a pillow.<p>

Said man had snow white hair, tanned skin, filled with muscle may she add, and when he opened his eyes, he confirmed her fears.

They were teal and looking at her in question for a few seconds before narrowing at terms that shouldn't have as he jerked up.

Yep… That man was her boss, Hitsugaya Toshiro. She had slept and probably *cough-obviously-cough* had done more with her boss.

* * *

><p>They looked at each other for a few more moments in total silence both searching the other for a most needed answer that obviously nobody had.<p>

After a little more, Toshiro broke it with his deep voice while bringing his hand to touch his more-pained-with-every-second-that-passed head

"What happened? You are… Kurosaki Karin, right? Yesterday… yesterday we went to celebrate your promotion as the third seat in my department. How did we end up… like this…?" he finished confused looking firstly at his nude self, that thank goodness the lower part was covered, and then at her form while she was fisting the bed covers tighter on her body.

As he kept looking at her form and then at her eyes, he saw that she was a little afraid and that she was blushing.

He blushed lightly too while turning to look away from her saying an almost there 'sorry'.

That was when he noticed all of his clothes were scattered everywhere on the floor.

He also noticed that they were in his room, meaning that he was the one that brought her here.

The black tight dress that she wore yesterday was almost turned to shreds together with his t-shirt. That meant that they were eager to take them off yesterday, and by the bite marks he had on his body, he figured he wasn't the only one.

At least it was mutual, what happened yesterday, since it _was_ pretty obvious what have happened.

The only question left unanswered now, was _why_ they did it.

Sure, he always thought she was an attractive woman, but that didn't mean anything, right?

Okay, _now_ he was getting confused and apparently it showed on his face since she spoke a little concerned

"Um... Where are we?"

"Uh... Oh, we are in my house." he turned and answered her

"Okay… Well... um... Okay, look… I have no idea what happened yesterday and how we ended up in the situation that we are now and I can see that you don't either. So, let's just leave it behind us like nothing happened. From tomorrow onwards I am gonna be like a second secretary to you and I don't want things to get awkward between us. Let's just say that you invited me to your house for a morning coffee like two friends. Okay…?"

He eyed her like she had just grown a second head but shook her hand that she had presented none the less.

How could they forget that something happened last time was beyond him, she was right about two things though… firstly, they really had no idea what, okay what he could figure out, but why he couldn't, and secondly, things would be really awkward between them if they give it much thought.

After that she closed her eyes while he sat up to put something on.

The thought of him being completely nude made the determination and confidence that she showed before being completely useless now as she felt her cheeks getting hot.

She knew what probably took place yesterday at this room and most likely in the bar a little too, but she didn't want him to think of her as a clingy girl that has nothing better to do than squealing like a school girl because she just slept and did other things with the guy that hunted her dreams and that he should be kept that way.

She was a professional and she didn't want all her hard work to go to waste just because she slept with her boss without them having knowledge that it was happening.

At least, even though she had lost her virginity yesterday she hadn't felt any pain so that was good right? Right…

She had heard that it hurt a lot, even if it was for only a few moments, and she hadn't felt a thing.

Now, the next time she did it, it wouldn't hurt, so she was lucky in a way.

* * *

><p>When he cleared his throat, she opened her eyes and looked at him.<p>

He was dressed with black gym pants that were probably what he wore to sleep and a grey muscle shirt that showed off his toned chest, shoulders, and... was that a six pack?

He was holding some old guy's clothes for her that he probably didn't wear anymore and she eyed them suspiciously.

"Look, just wear them for now. Your dress... it has seen better days." then she saw the black mess that used to be her dress.

"I… I didn't know what I was doing and how it got in this condition, but my shirt is ruined too so we are even. Just wear them, until I find something more presentable for you. I'm sure Momo had left something in here for the times that she comes that will fit you. Unless you want to cling to the covers all morning?" at the glare that she gave him, he smirked.

This woman was very interesting and totally unexpected. He never knew what her next move would be and she always surprised him.

That was the main reason that he went to the club yesterday. He wanted to see what she would do, and look where it got him.

She truly was unexpected, and she confirmed that when she went and grabbed the clothes.

When they were securely in her hands, he turned around and went out the room to leave her change and for him to go and drink some much needed coffee.

* * *

><p>He was heating the water for the coffee, when he heard the door to his bedroom being opened and then closed so he figured that she was dressed and brought his head back up from the now ready water to address her and ask her how she drank her coffee but he didn't make it past her name.<p>

He was left speechless as he looked her up and down.

She was wearing the clothes that he gave her, but they surely didn't look as good on him when he used to wear them. Even though she was wearing plain grey boxers that he used to use as shorts and a white t-shirt…

"Seeing something you like?" she asked while smirking and bringing her hands to her hips, when he turned up to her eyes again a little blushing.

"I was just checking if they fitted you right. We wouldn't want them dropping now, would we?" he smirked too

"Yeah, sure… Anyway you wanted to ask me something. What is it?"

"Oh, I just wanted to ask you how you drank your coffee. Since I was making for myself, I figured I should make some for you too."

"One spoon of coffee, four sugars and milk… That's how I drink it..." she said while sitting down to wait while he turned back to make their coffee.

"So, Hinamori-san is your step-sister, right? How did that happen...? I mean, if you want to tell me."

"We knew each other since we were born since our parents were the best of friends and so we grew up together. Then, one day, my parents had a car accident so I was left alone. Momo's parents took me in and raised me as their own. I felt loved from all three of them and my loss was healed with time… Anyway, that is the reason why we have different surnames too."

"I... I'm so sorry… I didn't know."

"There is no reason for you to be sorry about. It wasn't your fault. Besides, they died when I was nine, so I have gotten over it. What about you? I told you some of me history so you have to tell me some of yours." he said giving her a full cup of the wanted liquid and sitting opposite of her waiting, but he regretted asking as he saw her face fall even more and becoming sadder

"It's okay... Sorry I..."

"My mother... My mother died when my sister and I were four and our brother eight. My brother saw her getting killed by a running car while she tried saving him by shoving him aside since he was the one that was supposed to get hit. He still blames himself I think, but now he doesn't hurt as much with his girlfriend, Orihime, there beside him. He loves her more than life itself and she too, so that helps. He still hasn't gotten the guts to ask her to marry him though, even though they are practically like husband and wife already considering they live together for six years now. Anyway, my twin Yuzu..."

"Wait... twin... as in there is another one like you?" he asked with eyes slightly wide

"Yeah twin... but don't worry, we're nothing alike, looks _or_ personalities. As I was saying, Yuzu had already been married to her boyfriend from middle school. His name is Jinta and he adores her… Why am I telling you this again?" she asked looking at him while taking a sip of her coffee. It was pretty good.

He just shrugged and then they continued drinking in silence.

When she had told him that her mother died, he sympathised with her.

Then, she entrusted him with the story of her life, and if he saw it more clearly, he did too.

He didn't talk about his personal life a lot if not at all, not even at Momo or Matsumoto that were like sisters to him, but with Karin. This woman made him open his heart at her and be left completely venerable in front of her but he wasn't afraid.

The most bizarre thing though was that he felt that he _wanted_ to tell her, he _needed_ her to know. Why that was though he had no idea and that was a little frustrating, if he wanted to be truthful to himself.

The same thoughts passed through Karin's mind as they sat in silence. She had never entrusted anyone with her background story, especially shown her emotions concerning her mother's death.

She just talked to him today normally for the first time, but she somehow felt safe… secure.

* * *

><p>When he couldn't stand the silence anymore, he got up and went to put his cup in the sink.<p>

She looked up from her cup when she saw him getting up from the corner of her eyes.

"Where are you going?"

"Uh... I was just thinking of going to look for some clothes for you to wear. You can't go out while wearing guys' clothes."

"Why not…? It wouldn't be the first time that I do that. Heck, I own guys clothes too. They are comfortable. Besides, as you 'investigated' before, they wouldn't fall off me." she was now up too, looking at her figure.

She thought that they looked good on her.

Toshiro was red on the face at her statement, from embarrassment and from being angry.

As if he would let any other guy look at her like that, she was his... Wait... **WHAT**... She wasn't his. They wouldn't even be having this conversation now if it wasn't for yesterday.

She was just a woman that was interesting and unexpected, and that happened to be his subordinate. Nothing more, nothing less…

Even though these were the thoughts that were supposed to calm him down, they got him even madder for some unknown reason.

* * *

><p>He just turned around and stormed in his room to find her clothes. Whatever the reason, he didn't want anyone to see her looking as hot as she looked now.<p>

'No... She's not hot... she is not looking hot in my clothes at all.' he thought as he looked with more determination in his closet.

He only found a purple blouse and jeans so now he was waiting outside for her to get ready so he could take her home.

He went from the one end of the hall to the other and back again a few times. The thought of her being completely naked inside his room got him groaning and shifting.

'Get a hold of yourself Toshiro. Just yesterday you had her completely naked in your arms in your bed… Okay... Bad train of thought… Get your mind out of the gutter. She is not like that. **YOU** are not like that. Just take a deep breath and relax. That's right, breathe… in... out... in… out... in...' those were his thoughts and as he took deep breaths and was starting to relax, she found the time to come out and all his progress went right out the window.

She looked hot in guys' clothes but in girls clothes she looked absolutely breathtaking in both meanings as she literally took his breath away when he saw her.

Thank goodness, he had a little logic left and took his eyes away from her turning around all together.

"If you're ready, we can go."

"Okay." and with this last –almost- conversation they left the apartment, locking the front door on the way out, and went to his car.

* * *

><p>At first she didn't know where she was, but she quickly found her way around and guided him to her apartment.<p>

When he parked where she told him to, he got out as a gentleman and went to open her door but she had already opened it herself before he even got the chance to close his, so he just went with her until her door.

She invited him inside but he politely said no cause he was sure he wouldn't be able to hold back from doing something stupid if he did follow her inside.

The thoughts he had when they were in his house were enough to make him sure of it, even though he didn't understand why yet.

She just thanked him for the clothes and the ride and went inside after saying goodbye and a 'see you tomorrow'.

He went to his car and drove home with her on his mind for the rest of the day.

He couldn't wait for the next day to come and see what she was gonna make him feel or what new thing she'll do.

* * *

><p>The next day Toshiro was in his office half an hour earlier, but that wasn't weird.<p>

What got Matsumoto thinking that maybe he had gone crazy was the fact that he seemed happy, and was smiling while looking out the glass walls at the direction of the front door every few minutes like he was waiting for someone to cross it.

When his smile grew tenfold but then fell and went doing his work looking mad, she looked at the door.

The only ones that she saw was Karin and a guy that she recognised as Ukita Kosuke, talking and laughing.

Then, she understood what was happening to her boss and friend, but she thought to make sure.

"They look good together, ne…? Karin Kurosaki and Ukita Kosuke I mean. Don't you thing so Toshiro-kun?" she asked with a sweet voice.

His scowl that was now beginning to get even bigger and the nonexistent yelling at her for calling him by his first name was enough proof. No one ever called him by his first name since it irritated him so much so it was a dead give-away.

He was jealous of Karin, although he tried to hide it.

* * *

><p>Said girl came through the doors to the office for beginning her first day.<p>

She greeted them with a happy voice, and Matsumoto greeted her back while Toshiro went deeper into the paperwork that was on his desk.

That made her a little frustrated.

Yesterday they passed their morning together and now she is not good enough for him to even greet her back? The day was beginning perfectly…

* * *

><p>Matsumoto looked from Karin to her boss with understanding eyes.<p>

At the party she saw them dancing together and then leaving together but she paid it no mind in her drunken state and thought that it was the alcohol working on them too.

It seems that she should have paid more attention.

* * *

><p>It seems that the tension that was now beginning to built was a little to much, so she broke it by talking and explaining the work that Karin had to do from now on.<p>

Time passed way too slow for Matsumoto's liking since there was only silence in the room for hours unless she broke it herself saying something.

* * *

><p>Some time later, when break time had finally came, Matsumoto went out of the office so fast that it seemed as though she wasn't touching the ground at some point.<p>

That left them alone looking at each other, waiting for the other to crack and speak, when suddenly the door opened and in came the guy from before.

Toshiro felt his scowl returning. What did that guy want from Karin now?

Karin's now happy face broke his heart in thousand pieces so he got up from his desk and out of the office fuming and leaving them alone.

* * *

><p>'I don't care anymore what she does. She isn't someone important to me anyway. She is just someone that I woke up with and that I thought of all day yesterday and today morning… Just another woman that passed through my life... Ugh… What the hell am I thinking…? If she wasn't important, I wouldn't keep thinking about her. Toshiro, I think you're going completely crazy. That woman has surely put a spell on you or something.'<p>

"**Ugh**..." he screamed while pulling on his hair.

* * *

><p>Karin wanted to confront him about this morning and was ready to talk when Kosuke came into the office and Toshiro ran out looking ready to kill.<p>

He invited her to eat lunch with him but she just disciplined and ran after Toshiro outside.

She knew that Kosuke had feelings her but she only saw him as a friend.

The one and only man on her mind was Toshiro and he ignored her from the time that she put her foot into the office till now.

Well, she had enough…

* * *

><p>She got to him and was ready to yell when he let out a loud groan fisting his hair.<p>

She just put her hand on his shoulder to let him know she was there but when she touched him, he turned around with wide eyes before going cold again.

"What are you doing here? Don't let your boyfriend waiting… He may misunderstand and become jealous and we don't want that now, do we..? Now I get why you said that you had already worn guys' clothes before yesterday and that it wasn't weird. You have already worn _his_ clothes. The problem is though, how you could be so cool in another guy's house alone with him after waking in his arms naked and acted like nothing happened… What? Was that a normal situation as well?" he knew he was hard to her and was wrong about the last statement but he was hurt and wanting to give someone the blame.

He regretted all of it though by the time he saw her pained face that now turned to angry.

"I'm here because I wanted to see why you didn't greet me this morning since I thought we were almost friends, considering we shared our live pains yesterday, but it seems that I was wrong. Sorry about that… not gonna happen again. And for your information, Kosuke is _just_ my friend. I have known him since high school. I know that he doesn't see me as just a friend but I have already explained to him that friends is all that we could ever be so I think he takes what he can get… Also, when I said I had already worn guys' clothes and I'm cool with it, I meant my brother's when I was still in school. And _another_ thing, I was not cool about it at all… I just acted tough so that we wouldn't have any problems at work. It was the first time I did anything like this, if we really did do anything, and to think I thought of it as a good thing that I don't remember anything because I heard that your first time hurts a lot but now you gave me a whole better reason to think it as a good thing. That reason is that now I don't remember giving it to a total jerk like you. Furthermore..."there his lips crashed hers while his hands hold her firmly seated there.

He knew that she was pure but to still have her virginity was on a whole different level.

* * *

><p>He kept kissing her with her trying, and failing miserably, to get away.<p>

Then he started demanding entrance, but when it wasn't granted to him, he took her hands in one of his and brought the other at the back of her neck titling her head back.

That did the trick, since she couldn't help but gasp. It still was enough for him to slide his tongue into her mouth and started exploring.

It felt like he knew everything there was to know about her mouth, which in a way he probably did, but it was still new in a way.

It seems that her body remembered him as well as she started kissing back while coming even closer to him.

When he let go of her hands to touch and fist her hair, she brought hers and started feeling him up, his chest, abs and stomach.

When she passed above his chest he broke the kiss and sighed in content. She lost no time to occupy her lips again by bringing them on his neck and starting sucking and licking.

They felt just so right there, like they were made for each other.

He just titled his head back, liking the feeling she was giving him.

The most thrilling thing above all though, was that they did it because they wanted, remembering every moment of it, and not because they were drunk like two days ago.

* * *

><p>He woke up from his trance when he heard voices in the distance and remembered that they were still in the office and shouldn't be doing these things in public.<p>

He pulled away from her, startling her in the process, before he grabbed her wrist and took her in a closet closing the door behind him.

"A closet, uh... you sure know how to make a romantic setting, don't you?" she asked him sarcastically while he just rolled his eyes at her before attacking her neck this time.

She immediately brought her hands to his hair while his went exploring her body.

* * *

><p>Needless to say that even when the break was over they still hadn't returned, and when they <em>did<em> return, together twenty minutes later, their clothes and hair and in Karin's case light make-up were a total mess.

Matsumoto was smirking from ear to ear and when she noticed their dreamy gazes, like they were on another world far, far away, she just smiled more if that was possible.

She was very happy that her friend had found a lover and she knew that Karin loved him too since she was in the same state, if not even more, but that was because Toshiro could hide his emotions very well, and if he was like that now, she could only imagine how he _really_ felt.

* * *

><p>When the time came for the end of the day, Matsumoto left quickly again like all the others days prior.<p>

Toshiro was waiting for Karin to finish with the last of her work for the day because they decided to go out for dinner together as a date since they were a couple from today onwards even though they hadn't told anyone yet.

They would figure it out for themselves eventually.

As she was getting ready to get up for them to leave, Kosuke came inside and asked Karin if she was ready.

At that Toshiro lost all his happy feelings and stared with hatred at him like he was ready to kill him if he said anything else to take his Karin away from him. **His** Karin… He liked that. She was his and his alone and he wanted to keep it that way.

Karin looked from Kosuke to Toshiro and back to Kosuke again before replying that she already had plans and that he should go on ahead.

It made Toshiro smirk.

'There you go. She had other plans, with me. So scram.'

"What plans do you have if I may ask?"

"..."

"She's got plans with me. We decided to go out for dinner today so..."

"Toshiro..."

"What? He would have learned eventually so better if he learns now that I can still control myself and not kill him."

"And what exactly is the thing that I should know…?" he said crossing his hands in front of his chest while looking at them and feeling his jaw hit the floor at the answer and the gesture that Toshiro did to Karin.

He just put his hand on her shoulders bringing her closer to his body before looking at him with a vicious glare and replying

"You need to know that Karin is my girlfriend now, and I don't like people hitting on her. So, I will ask you nicely to back off… or we wouldn't end good… I don't want to see Karin crying when I kill you 'cause she thinks of you as her friend, but I _will_ if you so much as hit on her again, be it in front of me or behind my back. Got that…?" and with that they left, leaving him to lift his jaw from the ground.

* * *

><p><em>Outside<em>…

"You didn't have to be so rough. You could have been calmer about it."

"Well, excuse me if I don't want a guy, even if she think him as a friend, hit on the woman I love, in front of my I eyes none the less."

"…Do you really mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"That you love me…" and he blushed

"Yeah... I... I think I do."

"You think?"

"I'm sorry, wrong verb. I know…" and he kissed her before she could say anything.

They left with his left hand on her shoulders securely while she was touching her lips lightly blushing.

* * *

><p>The next day, when they went to work together, everyone congratulated them on the new relationship.<p>

It seems, news travel pretty fast, and someone was gonna hear it for telling everyone, since she and Kosuke were the only ones that knew about this relationship, and they both were pretty sure Kosuke wasn't the one that spilled the beans.

So, that only left our beloved Matsumoto Rangiku.

But for now, they took the congratulations with happy smiles on their faces.

They were gonna forget it soon enough anyway, so they didn't want to ruin their happiness by some news that were bound to be out sooner or later anyway.

They had the one they loved in each others' arms so small things like that were nothing.

* * *

><p>They began their new life together from now on.<p>

A new life filled with happiness, and that's all they needed and wanted.

**FIN…**


End file.
